The present technology relates to a technical field regarding image blur correction apparatuses and imaging apparatuses. More specifically, the present technology relates to a technical field for making the configuration simpler and more compact by forming a spherical slide portion on an outer periphery of a lens unit and forming a spherical support portion that is configured so that the slide portion can slide along an inner periphery of a fixed member.
In an imaging apparatus such as a video camera and a still camera, an image blur correction apparatus may be provided for correcting image blur by moving a lens in a direction orthogonal to the light axis direction.
The image blur correction apparatus provided in such an imaging apparatus may be configured so that a lens unit, which has a lens, turns in a first direction about a first supporting axis that is orthogonal to the light axis of the lens with respect to an outer housing, and in a second direction that is a direction about a second supporting axis orthogonal to the light axis and the first supporting axis (e.g., refer to JP H7-274056A).
Image blur correction is performed by the lens unit being turned in a yaw direction about the first supporting axis, and in a pitch direction about the second supporting axis.
In the image blur correction apparatus described in JP H7-274056A, two gimbal mechanisms, each having a base plate curved in an L shape, are provided to turn the lens unit in the yaw direction and the pitch direction.
The image blur operation is carried out in the pitch direction by turning the lens unit in the pitch direction with respect to one of the gimbal mechanisms, and in the yaw direction by turning the lens unit together with the first gimbal mechanism in the yaw direction with respect to the other gimbal mechanism.